Dawn of the Dead (2004)
| release date(s) = March 10th, 2004 (Premiere) March 19th, 2004 (US/Canada) March 26th, 2004 (UK) | mpaa rating = | running time = 101 min. (Theatrical) 110 min. (Director's cut) | country = USA | language = English | budget = $28,000,000 IMDB; Dawn of the Dead (2004) | gross revenue = $59,020,957 (US) $43,335,424 (Foreign) $102,356,381 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Dawn of the Dead (2004) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Dawn of the Dead is an American horror film of the zombie sub-genre. Directed by Zack Snyder, it is a remake of the original 1978 film Dawn of the Dead, directed by George Romero. The remake was produced by Universal Pictures and Strike Entertainment and premiered in the United States on March 10th, 2004. The movie exists as a stand-alone story and though there have been other films and remakes in Romero's "Living Dead" retinue, this movie does not share characters or plot connections with any of the others. The film stars Sarah Polley as Ana, a doctor and newly-made widow, who meets up with a police officer named Kenneth, played by Ving Rhames ,as well as other survivors played by Jake Weber, Mekhi Phifer and Inna Korobkina. Dawn of the Dead re-imagines the same basic premise as the original film in that a group of people, having barely survived the onset of a zombie holocaust, find themselves seeking shelter in a shopping mall where they come to realize that they may very well be humanity's last stand against the forces of the undead. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Production on Dawn of the Dead began on June 16th, 2003. Principal filming concluded on September 6th, 2003. * The majority of the film, which takes place in a shopping mall, was filmed at the Thornhill Square Shopping Center in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The actual mall used in the film was partially demolished shortly after the picture's release. In the film, it is called the Crossroads Mall. IMDB; Dawn of the Dead (2004); Filming locations * Dawn of the Dead closed out of theaters on June 17th, 2004. Box Office Mojo; Dawn of the Dead (2004) * Dawn of the Dead was released to DVD (Widescreen Unrated Director's Cut) on September 9th, 2008 by Universal Studios. It was released on Blu-ray on February 7th, 2010. * Dawn of the Dead marks the directorial debut of Zack Snyder, who will go on to direct the 2006 period film 300, the 2009 adaptation of the DC Comics maxi-series Watchmen, the 2010 fantasy film Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and the 2011 sci-fi/fantasy film Sucker Punch. * First genre work for composer Tyler Bates. He will go on to score such films as The Devil's Rejects, Halloween, Halloween II and The Haunted World of El Superbeasto. See also External Links * * Dawn of the Dead at Wikipedia * Dawn of the Dead at Metacritic * Dawn of the Dead at Mania.com * Dawn of the Dead at AllRovi.com * Dawn of the Dead at Box Office Mojo * Dawn of the Dead at Rotten Tomatoes * Dawn of the Dead at The Brimstone Pit * Dawn of the Dead at Horrorwatch.com * Dawn of the Dead at Obscurehorror.com * Dawn of the Dead at The Video Graveyard * Dawn of the Dead at the Official Website References ---- Category:2004 films Category:Remakes Category:Strike Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Night of the Living Dead films Category:Ken Foree